Did you forget
by kyaijay15
Summary: kagome once again was found in the arms of our handsome youkai...will she still be tied down with the hanyou, or will she be set free...oneshot please read...better tha my last story...hehe i think


okay i know what you guys are thinking....my last story sucke but it tried to make this one better so pleaseee read and reviewwww

oh and i dont own inuyasha or the characters so yahhh

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you forget?

I am Kagome Higurashi and I'm going to tell you about my love life…

I used to think that he was my only one, until I noticed that he doesn't look at me the same way as he used to.

He was always so sweet Inuyasha; he always said that he'd protect me, and that he would never let me get hurt.

But he couldn't protect me from the thing that hurts the most; him.

Sango and Miroku were trying to distract me, but I could see clearly. Inuyasha wasn't there; he was never there when I needed him the most.

"Hey Kags, how are you?" Sango couldn't take it anymore. She was trying to make me feel better by distracting myself from him, but we all knew that it wouldn't work.

"I'm guessing by the soul hunters, Inuyasha went to find kikiyo" I got straight to the point.

"Yes my lady Kagome, I am very sorry" Miroku said

"It's alright, I'm not holding him down or anything" I faked my laugh

I was on the brink of tears. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran…far away…I didn't know where my legs were taking me; but I didn't care.

I had spotted that dog and the clay pot a few minutes ago. But it didn't look like they saw me so I kept running. To get away from my fears, with tears cascading down my face.

I stopped at a huge tree and cried at its trunk.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and yelled at me. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care, I just kept crying and crying.

The person pulled me into his body.

I cried until I fell asleep.

The next day I was lying on something fluffy, I didn't know what it was, but it was so comfortable I didn't want to get up.

After realization hit me, I sat up in split seconds.

First thing I noticed was long silver hair. At first I thought it was Inuyasha, but then I saw the deep purple marks on his face.

"Had a nice sleep, miko" he asked me

"Se-Sesshoumaru" I shuttered

"Nice to see you have not forgotten about me"

"But….how"

"You, miko were using me as a pillow, clutching onto my tail"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I-I…thank you"

"Don't mention it…now miko tell me where that stupid hanyou is"

"I don't know"

"Don't know…well what happened"

"I-I ran away from them…In-Inuyasha went off to see that stupid clay pot again"

"Oh well… then why wont you travel with me"

I looked up and saw his loving gaze…his eyes more beautiful than any treasure…I was lost in them

"I would love to Sesshoumaru"

He carried me bridal style with one arm, but I saw he was struggling so I went down and healed his arm.

"Bu-but how"

"I'll tell you someday" I giggled at his confused face.

He smirked and carried me bridal style again, but now with do discomfort.

Sesshoumaru sensed the same thing I did; Inuyasha

I asked him to put me down and he complied

I looked towards the bushes knowing he would be there, and I started to sing

That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

I was pouring all the emotions I had into this song; I knew he could hear me, because I could see his face, the expressions that he held.

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

Guilt took over him, he looked at me longingly but I continued to sing.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

His eyes were begging me to stop. Then I saw kikiyo behind him, at that moment I knew, he'd forgotten about out love.

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

I stood up, Sesshoumaru hot on my heels, but I didn't mind, I liked his company it, it relaxes me.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

My voice got louder and more of my emotions poured out in that verse.

Now Sango, Miroku, and Shippou was there walking towards me.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

My voice became a whisper, but I knew he could still hear. He was looking at me, his eyes still begging me to stop. But I continued, he needed to know what I was feeling, so I kept on going.

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Sesshoumaru held my hand as I looked up to him.

Inuyasha collapsed on his knees

Kikiyo didn't care what happened so she left

Sango made it to my side

Miroku came right after

Then Shippou jumped into my arms

Time just seemed to stop at that moment

But Sesshoumaru broke the silence by saying "foolish little brother, how could you cheat on a woman this great…it was your loss stupid hanyou"

Then I turned to face him, his face tainted with tears

"Kagome I'm so so very sorry" he said "please come back to me" he continues

"Inuyasha its time for us to part…I am going with Sesshoumaru from now on…goodbye Inuyasha" I whispered "I hope we do not cross paths again"

Sesshoumaru took me by the waist and guided me and my friends to his castle

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted

But I didn't care anymore… at that time I was free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
